10 Minutes
by DeathlyFlames
Summary: Dib has taken Zim's PAK and he finds this to be an excellent opportunity to experiment.


**Author's Note: This was my example contest entry for my club on DeviantArt, ZaDR-F-E-Love. The contest was "Your take on Zim losing his PAK to Dib for 10 minutes without copying the episode." I'm writing something similar from Zim's POV as well. Enjoy.**

**~DeathlyFlames**

* * *

><p>10 Minutes – Dib<p>

Minute 1

Dib reveled in this feeling – the feeling of success, of accomplishment. He had chased this stupid alien for years to no avail. Today, however, he had Zim in his clutches. The alien was currently tied to a wall, eyes blinking open. He knew Zim's mind would be foggy. That was no good.

Dib waited, watching the alien awaken, studying his panicked eyes as he realized his PAK wasn't responding. The green boy struggled against his bonds, metal cutting into flesh. Dib smiled.

"Gotcha, spaceboy."

Dib took this opportunity and pried the round metal from the alien. A sickening crunch could be heard as metal was ripped from metal. Zim's eyes widened and his panicking became more frantic as he realized he no longer had his precious machinery.

"Want it, freak?" Dib taunted him, waving the disabled metal in front of Zim's face. Zim gazed longingly for a moment before pulling at his bonds again. Dib yanked the PAK away, setting it carefully on a table.

"Dib-thing! Return Zim's PAK at once! You have no idea what you toy with! The almighty Zim has but-"

Dib cut him off. "Ten minutes. I know. Let's make this eventful, shall we? I hope this will be informative…" Dib turned away and walked over to a table of tools and gadgets.

Minute 2

Dib returned to Zim, holding a cup of water. He looked at the alien with one eye as he slowly sipped the liquid. Zim bared his teeth, cringing a little at the vile liquid. Dib merely smiled as he held the glass over Zim, teasing. Zim clenched his eyes as the liquid was spilled over his body.

"You filthy human! How dare you injure Zim! You will pay!"

Zim was still clothed, but he felt the burn all over his body as the earthly liquid found his tender alien skin. It was as if the flesh was melting from his bones and he screamed. Every obscenity spilled from his lips, in English and Irken.

Dib laughed.

Minute 3

Zim felt his internal clock ticking down, but he refused to plead for his life just yet. He was an Irken invader! He could withstand anything!

Dib expected resilience. This wouldn't be as fun without it. He pulled a needle from the table and flicked it a couple times, releasing the air. He grabbed Zim's arm and jabbed it, the end sliding into a vein. Dib pressed the plunger and Zim felt the effect immediately.

Like liquid fire, the chemical flowed through his veins, spreading around his body and catching every nerve. His whole system was aflame and he screamed again. If he thought the water was bad, this was much worse. Zim felt a tear escape his eye and he silently cursed himself. He jumped against his bonds, teeth snapping at his captor. He snarled and struggled to beat Dib, but the bonds held tight.

Minute 4

Dib wasn't finished. After the needle was removed, he grabbed Zim by the throat, fingers cutting off his air. Zim gasped, already weakening from his loss of PAK. Dib reached for a scalpel and carved long lines down Zim's cheeks and jaw as he choked.

Dib smiled as the green fluid dribbled down his enemy's face. He saw the life draining from Zim's eyes and he let go, drawing the blade along the alien's throat lightly in place of his hand. More green blood followed and Dib wiped some on Zim's uniform, cleaning his hand.

"Give up yet, scum?"

Zim just growled and bared his teeth. Dib kicked his injured jaw in return. Zim heard a crack from the impact, and he spat at Dib's boot. The action caused a jarring pain and Zim found he couldn't speak or move his face without intense pain. Regardless Zim glared at the human and snarled in an almost animalistic way.

"Never, pathetic worm-baby! You will be the first to die at the hands of ZIM!"

"I'd like to see that." Dib laughed.

Minute 5

Zim glared at Dib as he next found a piece of steak and waved it in front of Zim's eyes. Zim said nothing but gave a resistant look. Dib threw the meat at Zim's smug face and laughed as the green flesh sizzled and bubbled. Zim screamed, but no sound came out past the frying cow. Dib grabbed more pieces and stuck them all over his exposed flesh.

Zim shook the meat from his skin as best as he could, the mark still embedded on the surface. He snarled at Dib, ignoring the pain.

"Fuck you."

Dib merely smiled.

"No thanks. I wouldn't screw pathetic scum like you."

Minute 6

Zim felt his thought process slowing, his mind becoming thicker. His focus became more scattered and he had a hard time thinking about Dib and what the stupid human was doing. The human was blurred, the image doubling. Zim didn't even realize he held a knife until he cut one antenna from his bald head.

Zim shrieked, rocking his head around. He felt sick, his senses befuddled and the pain unbearable. He felt the blood seeping onto his head and he emptied his stomach at Dib's feet. In return Dib kicked him again, this time hitting his ribs. Zim coughed up a combination of vomit and blood and spat it at the human, receiving another swift kick.

Zim closed his eyes and hung his head. He would never surrender. He swiftly opened them and pushed against his bonds so hard that they cut deep into his flesh. He caught a piece of Dib's jack in his teeth and Dib hit him in the face, his injured jaw searing in pain.

Minute 7

Zim felt his time coming near. He prayed silently for a warrior's death, knowing a proud Irken would never give in. He couldn't see at all anymore – the damage from the burns and lack of PAK was too much for his amazing eyes. He merely kept them closed.

Dib watched as Zim closed his eyes, but he didn't force the alien to open them. Instead he turned on a Bunsen burner and lit it, heating a piece of metal to red hot. He blew on it for effect, grinning madly as he pressed it against the alien's forehead, leaving a dark 'M' in its place. 'M' for Membrane. Dib liked the idea of his mortal enemy being marked as his.

He knew Zim was almost finished, the time on the table stated 7:36.

Minute 8

Dib snapped a collar around Zim's injured throat. He released his wrist bonds and watched as the alien fell to the floor. Zim didn't struggle, didn't open his eyes. But he wouldn't scream either. He refused to give the human what he wanted. But it was enough for Dib to press a button on a remote and shock Zim with the collar. He watched as the alien involuntarily cringed at the pain.

Beautiful.

Minute 9

Dib grabbed Zim by the collar and yanked him to his feet. He jammed his knee into the boy's stomach and kicked both legs. Sickening cracks reverberated around the room. Zim whimpered, but didn't open his eyes or move. He wouldn't give Dib the satisfaction.

Dib saw the timer at 9:25 and sighed. His fun was over. Zim couldn't even think anymore, his functions shutting down. Dib drug him over to the PAK and shoved it on his back.

Zim felt himself restarting as the PAK was reattached. He felt the urge to fight back, but when he tried, pain wracked his whole body. He didn't scream, clenching his teeth instead. He glared at Dib as the human threw him in a cell.

Minute 10

Dib threw the sliding door shut and watched the alien through the bars. The PAK was still disabled, leaving Zim unable to signal for help or use his PAK legs. So he simply glared at his enemy.

Dib smiled. "This was fun, spaceboy. Let's do this again sometime."

Zim growled, feeling the pain in his jaw. "I hate you."

"I know."

Dib turned and left, shutting off the light and leaving Zim in complete darkness.


End file.
